Verdaderos sentimientos
by alita malfoy
Summary: 1Capitulo- harry le da miedo confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos ala chica ¿perdera el miedo?
1. Default Chapter

Capitulo 1 – Cambiando de vida

Una mañana de agosto Harry se encontraba pensando sobre lo que iba hacer en estos años, ya que había terminado howagrts, sabia que su vida cambiara mucho.

Buenas tardes estoy buscando una casa de hospedaje- dijo harry

Perdón que decías- dijo una anciana

Busco una habitación- dijo harry

Así pero necesitas a un compañero si quieres una habitación- dijo la anciana

Ah y no tiene una individual?-pregunto harry

A pero si es el famoso Harry Potter-dijo un chico rubio

Malfoy-dijo harry

Y tu que haces aquí-dijo draco

Pues fíjate que eh rentado una habitación en este lugar-dijo harry

Tu aquí en un lugar de lujo-dijo draco

Si me permites estoy hablando con Madame púa-dijo harry

Muy bien para mañana el compañero Potter-dijo la anciana

Si claro-contesto harry

Te creo casi todos son slytherin-dijo la anciana

Que suerte tengo-pensó harry

De repente harry sintió como si lo hubieran hechizado no podía moverse alguien había caído encima de el.

Parkinson-dijo harry

Potter que haces aquí-dijo pansy

Te lo diré si te quitas de enzima por favor-dijo harry

¿Qué? Así claro-dijo pansy poniéndose de pie

Estas bien?-pregunto harry a pansy

Si para la otra ten mas cuidado-dijo pansy subiendo a su habitación

Harry mando una carta a su amigo ron donde le platicaba si se querría ir a vivir con el, harry bajo las escaleras y fue directamente ala biblioteca pero cuando la iba a abrir esta se abrió y lo golpeo en la nariz haciendo que harry cayera al suelo pansy salio detrás de la puerta y se hinco a un lado de el.

Hey potter estas bien, eso debió dolerte-dijo pansy

Si y mucho ayúdame a pararme parkinson-le dijo harry

Si –dijo pansy ayudando a harry

Gracias-dijo harry

Y bueno este-harry no sabia que decir, pansy lo vio confundida

Bien ya me voy adiós-dijo pansy

Adios-dijo harry viendo a pansy como se iba.


	2. Mi compañero de cuarto y una nueva amiga

Capitulo 2 – Mi compañero de cuarto y una nueva amiga

Harry se encontraba desayunando en la cocina de la casa de hospedaje, cuando Hedwin se apareció con una carta en la pata, harry la tomo y la empezó a leer.

Querido amigo:

Eh estado pensando en tu proposición y nomás porque eres mi amigo voy a ir a vivir contigo y aguantar a los Sly, (además de que no aguanto a mi mama), llegare mañana por polvos flu, estate atento ala chimenea, porque en cualquier momento llegare.

atte. tu amigo Ron Weasley

Harry dejo la carta sobre la mesa y cuando iba a tomar un sorbo de su leche, escucho unos gritos que venían desde las escaleras.

Ay draco, eres demasiado arrogante-

Arrogante yo??

No el de enfrente-dijo sarcásticamente

Mira.. pansy estoy perdiendo la paciencia-

Y a mí que, tu eres el que haces que me enoje con tus estupideces-dijo pansy

Estupideces?? Crees que son estupideces, que me ponga celoso-le grito draco, cuando se quedaron en la puerta de la cocina

Si son estupideces, no estaba haciendo nada malo, solo le di un abrazo a Blaise.

Bueno ya, perdóname pero date cuenta que eres mi prometida y que muy pronto nos vamos a casar-mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso, mientras harry había escuchado y visto todo, tenia cara de confusión, draco soltó a pansy y antes de irse le dijo-Bueno nos vemos después-dijo draco y se fue, pansy entro ala cocina y vio a harry sentado en la mesa tomando su leche, se fue al lavamanos

Sus peleas matutinas??-pregunto harry con sarcasmo

Ja! Que chistoso potter, pero no creo que eso te incumba-dijo la chica sentándose enfrente de el y poniendo su café sobre la mesa.

Cuando llega tu amigo el Weasley?-le pregunto pansy viendo una revista y dándole un pequeño sorbo a su café.

Y tu como sabes??-le pregunto harry viéndola a los ojos que por un momento pensó que sus ojos eran un poso sin fondo.

Bueno es lógica, solo me dije "a quien le diría potter que se viniera a vivir con el", y modo que le dijeras a la rata de biblioteca-dijo pansy tomando un sorbo mas de café, harry se molesto por el comentario acerca de su amiga.

Hermione no es ninguna rata de biblioteca-le dijo harry casi gritándole

Ah no? Entonces que es una sangre sucia-le dijo pansy

Lo podrá ser, pero es más inteligente que tú-le grito harry

Si como digas, no me interesa sabes-dijo pansy parándose y caminando hacia la puerta

Eres una......-

Una que?-lo corto pansy

Ah no vales la pena-dijo harry

Bien-dijo pansy saliendo de la cocina, y topándose con blaise.

Hola blaise-le dijo pansy

Hola que paso con draco?-le pregunto el chico

Pues se calmo, la verdad es que ya no aguanto sus celos-le dijo pansy

Si, se ve que te ama mucho-dijo blaise

Pues no parece-dijo pansy

Bien a donde vas?-le pregunto blaise

Por ahí...- le dijo mientras salía

Draco se encontraba caminando por la ciudad de Londres, cuando choco con una persona rubia de ojos azules, ala chica se le cayeron los libros que traía en los brazos, draco voltio a verla y la ayudo a recogerlos.

Gracias-le dijo la chica cuando draco le entrego 2 o 3 libros

No ay por que-le dijo draco, la chica le dedico una sonrisa, y a draco se le hizo conocida

Disculpa como te llamas?-le pregunto draco

Me llamo Luna Lovegood y tu?-le pregunto luna

Luna lovegood Mm. soy draco malfoy-dijo draco

Draco Malfoy? Me suena ese nombre-dijo la chica

Si estudiamos en la misma escuela-dijo draco

Si? No lo recuerdo-dijo la chica

Soy Draco Malfoy de slytherin.

Fue como si un flash pasara por la cabeza de Luna recordó que era el engreído e insoportable Draco Malfoy.

Ah si ahora te recuerdo, eres o eras el insoportable Draco Malfoy-dijo luna

Si, bueno aunque ya no soy el mismo-dijo draco

Es bueno saberlo-dijo luna

Y qué haces por aquí?-le pregunto draco

Voy hacia mi casa-le dijo luna señalando el edificio que estaba aun lado de ellos

Ah bueno, nos vemos luego-dijo draco, luna asintió con la cabeza y entro al edificio, mientras draco se le quedaba viendo.

Mientras tanto harry, se encontraba arreglando sus cosas, cuando alguien toco su perta, harry abrió la puerta y vio un chico pelirrojo.

Ron!-grito harry-Pero que haces aquí? No llegarías mañana?-le pregunto harry

Pues si, pero mi mama me desespero y lo que quería era ya irme de la casa-dijo ron entrando con sus cosas, mientras exploraba el lugar

Si que es lindo aquí!-dijo ron

Si lo se, pero lo malo son los que viven alado y al frente-dijo harry

Quienes son?-pregunto ron

Alado es parkinson y millicent y enfrente Malfoy y Zabini-dijo harry con mala cara

Vaya! Pues creo que sobreviviré-dijo ron cuando unos gritos de una persona que arrastraba las palabras resonaban en todo el lugar.

Donde esta pansy Blaise-dijo de nuevo

No lo se, Draco salio a caminar, eso fue lo que ella me dijo-dijo Blaise tratando de calmar a su amigo

Claro, que la as de estar escondiendo aquí verdad-dijo draco buscando por todo el cuarto, mientras una chica subía las escaleras y oía todo el escándalo, la chica subió y se recargo en la puerta viendo como draco buscaba rápidamente.

Me engaña contigo no es así-dijo draco buscando todavía

Eso crees?-le dijo la chica

Si es creo-grito draco agachado, después de unos segundos se incorporo y se voltio ala puerta donde pansy, todavía seguía recargada, la chica lo vio y dejo de recargarse

Sabes?, si no vas a tenerme confianza, para que cazarnos-dijo pansy, cuando la chica termino de decir eso se fue asía su cuarto.

No pansy, no perdóname te juro que te tendré confianza-dijo draco alcanzando ala chica y tomándola del brazo para que no se metiera.

La verdad es que ya no aguanto tus numeritos de celos draco-le dijo pansy soltándose

Pansy te prometo que ya no veras mas escenas de celos-le dijo draco

Enserio? Me lo prometes?-le pregunto pansy

Si, enserio-le dijo draco, pansy paso sus brazos por el cuello de draco y el la tomo de la cintura, ella le sonrió

Esta bien, te perdono, pero sabes porque?

No, porque?-le pregunto draco

Porque te amo-le dijo pansy, draco le sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios de 20 segundos! Pansy separo los labios de draco y le quito una mancha de la boca al momento que le sonreía.

Será le pidas una disculpa a blaise no crees?-le dijo pansy

Si tienes razón, me porte muy mal con el-dijo draco

Bien te veo después, tengo cosas que hacer-dijo pansy entrando a su cuarto

Se pelean demasiado-dijo harry

Enserio?-pregunto ron

Si, hoy en la mañana también se pelearon-dijo harry

Bueno, auque no me despierten en las mañanas con sus pleitos, esta bien-dijo ron

Es cierto, bueno acabamos, vayamos a comer no tienes hambre?-le pregunto harry

Si y mucha-dijo ron poniendo una mano en su estomago

Bien vayamos-dijo harry al momento de que el salía, pansy salio de su cuarto con millicent también.

Van para la cocina?-les pregunto Millicent, harry asintió con la cabeza

A que bien nosotras también-dijo millicent, pansy ya estaba bajando las escaleras, y millicent fue alcanzarla.

Pansy esperame-le dijo millicent

Vamos ron-dijo harry en las escaleras, ron lo alcanzo y se fueron ala cocina donde estaba pansy y milllicent.

Pansy a donde vamos a ir?-le pregunto millicent

A ninguna parte, ya vez como se pone draco-le dijo pansy a millicent.

A es verdad, por cierto una pregunta-dijo millicent, mientras que harry y ron buscaban algo para comer

Que es?-le pregunto pansy

Alguna vez draco por celos te a pegado?-dijo millicent, pansy se puso muy pálida ante esa pregunta, y se miro su brazo.

Pero que preguntas haces, claro que no-dijo pansy sin mirarla, mientras que harry y ron veían a pansy como se puso pálida ante la pregunto que le hizo millicent

Pansy, soy tu amiga, no me estas mintiendo verdad?-le pregunto millicent

Claro que no, que te hace pensar que draco alguna vez me golpeo?-le grito pansy molesta

Bueno es que eh visto como te pones cuando esta enojado y como te alegas de el en ese mismo momento-le dijo millicent con una mirada de preocupación

Mira millicent, nunca me a golpeado que te quede claro si? Y ya basta de preguntas entupidas quieres que no las soporto-le grito pansy saliendo de la cocina

Creen que dijo la verdad?-les pregunto millicent a harry y a ron

Mm.... no lo se-contesto harry algo extraño

Yo que se-dijo ron volviendo la vista al refrigerador

Pansy entro a su cuarto y casi grita de un susto

Draco...que haces aquí?-le pregunto pansy, draco se le acerco a pansy rápidamente y tomo sus muñecas pegándolas ala pared.

Le dijiste?-le pregunto draco

Que cosa?-pregunto pansy algo confundida y a la vez asustada

Que te golpeo cuando estoy demasiado celoso o enojado?-le pregunto draco apretando las muñecas de pansy mas fuerte

No claro que no, jamás lo aria, por favor suéltame-le dijo pansy, draco las soltó y jalo su cabello dejando la cabeza de pansy debajo de la suya

Dime la verdad, que le dijiste?-le pregunto draco demasiado enojado

Draco suéltame, por favor, ya te dije que no le dije nada-dijo pansy casi con los ojos llorosos

Ve lo que me haces hacer-dijo draco soltándola y empujándola con la pared

Yo no hago nada-le grito pansy, draco la voltio a ver

Cállate! No quiero que te acerques a blaise-dijo draco

Pero draco, esto ah ido demasiado lejos-le dijo pansy, draco la tomo del brazo fuertemente

Eh dicho que no te acercaras a bliaise, auque sea tu amigo-dijo draco

No! Ya me canse, no eres nadie para decirme a quien no hablarle-se le enfrento pansy, draco la tomo del otro brazo y la aventó ala cama, se puso encima de ella

Mira pansy, si no haces lo que te dijo

Que me vas a pegar, pos adelante pégame-le grito pansy, draco le dio una bofetada y pansy poso su mano en la parte donde le pego, lo empujó con la otra mano y se paro, retiro la mano de su cara para ver que su boca estaba sangrando, draco al verla se paro y fue justo donde estaba ella trato de poner una mano en su boca pero pansy no lo dejo

Vete de aquí-le dijo pansy casi en un susurro

Pansy déjame ver-dijo draco tratando de poner su mano en su labio

Que te largues-le grito pansy

Pansy....-

Vete, no quiero verte-le grito pansy sacándolo del cuarto y cerrando la puerta con seguro, al chica corrió al baño y se enjuagó la boca, se puso un poco de maquillaje y un poco de labial, para que no se notara la pequeña abertura que tenia en el labio, la puerta empezó a sonar demasiado y unos gritos de venían detrás de ella.

Pansy abre la puerta, por favor, pansy abre la maldita puerta-se oían los gritos de draco por todo el lugar, harry, ron y millicent que estaban abajo subieron corriendo a ver que era lo que sucedía, subieron y vieron a draco golpeando la puerta, cuando esta se abrió.

Que? Que es lo que quieres?-le dijo pansy molesta

Pansy perdóname yo, yo no quería que esto pasara-le dijo draco

Draco, basta ya!-le dijo pansy

Pansy es que te amo demasiado, por favor perdóname-le dijo draco

Draco, creo que lo mejor es que nos separemos por un tiempo-dijo pansy, draco abrió los ojos como platos y la tomo de los brazos bruscamente.

No! Jamás, para que te enamores de otro, estas muy equivocada, parkinson-dijo draco apretando fuertemente sus brazos

Draco, suéltame, me estas lastimando-le dijo pansy tratándose de soltar de sus brazos, millicent se acerco a draco y trato de alejarla de pansy

Draco, suéltala-le dijo millicent, draco empujo a millicent haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Mira pansy no me hagas enojar-le dijo draco

Que no te haga enojar? Pero si ya lo estas y me estas lastimando, por favor sueltame-dijo pansy con su voz quebrada. Harry y ron no sabian que hacer estaban parados hay viendo como draco maltrataba a pansy.

No, nos vamos a separar nunca me oíste, así que olvida lo de separarnos por un tiempo-le dijo draco apretando mas sus brazos.

Suéltame! Me duele, draco basta-le grito pansy

Eres una maldita-dijo draco cuando le iba a pegar, pero alguien lo tomo de la muñeca

No te atrevas Malfoy-le dijo harry, draco empujo a pansy con su otra mano que hizo que cayera al suelo golpeándose la cabeza.

Ron llevadla al cuarto-dijo harry mientras que draco trataba de golpearlo, se escabullo a su recamara y cerro la puerta con seguro.

Como esta?-le pregunto harry a ron cuando se acerco a su cama donde la había acostado ron

Se golpeo en la cabeza, harry esta sangrando-dijo ron quitándole el pelo de la cara a pansy que estaba inconsciente.

En el baño tengo algo que nos puede ayudar-dijo harry

Bien iré por ellos-dijo ron

Mientras que draco entro furioso a su cuarto, sobresaltando a blaise

Draco que pasa?-le pregunto el moreno

Que pansy quiere que nos separemos por un tiempo-dijo draco enojado

Draco seguro que entrara en razón, no te preocupes-dijo blaise

Aquí están toma-dijo ron

Gracias-dijo harry, pansy empezó abrir los ojos

Po..tter que..en donde estoy-dijo pansy tratando de pararse

Eh no, no te pares, te golpeaste la cabeza, tenemos que curarte-dijo harry

Pero...

Nada de eso, pansy, puedo llamarte así?-pregunto harry

Eh?

Es que parkinson es muy largo-dijo harry provocando una pequeña risa en la chica

Esta bien-dijo pansy volteándolos a ver

Bien será mejor curar esa herida, esto puede arderte-dijo harry

Ss ah!-dijo pansy al momento que harry le retiro la sangre con una algodón con alcohol, le puso una venda chica

Listo, te sientes mejor?-le pregunto harry

Creo que si-dijo pansy con una leve sonrisa

Bien, mejor descansa un poco, aquí estaremos por si nos necesitas-dijo harry parándose de la cama.

Harry-lo llamo pansy

Si dime?-le pregunto harry

Solo quería agradecerles-les dijo pansy

No fue nada-dijeron al mismo tiempo harry y ron

De todos modos, gracias-dijo pansy con una calida sonrisa

De nada-dijeron harry y ron otra vez al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa, pansy cerro los ojos y se quedo dormida.

Harry crees que se pondrá bien, parece que malfoy después de todo si la golpeaba-dijo harry

Esperemos que si-dijo harry viéndola dormir

Después de unas 2 horas pansy se despertó harry y ron se acercaron ala cama

Como te sientes?-le pregunto harry

Mucho mejor-dijo pansy

Que bueno-dijo ron

Será mejor que vaya hablar con draco-dijo la chica

No!, nada de eso-dijo harry

Mm. Porque?-le pregunto pansy

Porque puede volver a lastimarte-dijo ron

Pero necesito hablar con el-dijo pansy

Ya dijimos que no-dijo harry

Pero...-

Pero nada-la corto ron

Esta bien-dijo pansy

Tienes hambre?-le pregunto harry

Mm..creo que si-dijo pansy con una sonrisa

Bien, porque no le traes algo-le dijo harry a ron

Porque tengo que ir yo?-pregunto ron

Vamos ron, que te va a pasar-le dijo harry

A no pos nada, mejor ve tu-le dijo ron

No ve tu, yo la cuidare-dijo harry

No ve tu y yo la cuido-dijo ron

No, no ve tu y yo la cuidare-dijo ron

No yo la cuido, ve tu-dijo harry

Oigan porque no mejor voy yo-dijo pansy con una sonrisa

Nada de eso, voy yo-dijo ron

Bien-dijo pansy, mientras que ron salio por la comida

Que piensas decirle a Malfoy?-le pregunto harry

Pues la verdad, no creo que lo nuestro funcione, así que lo mejor será que no nos casemos-dijo pansy

Pero nos as pensado que se ponga mas loco-dijo harry

Tengo que enfrentarlo, cuando se lo diga me iré de aquí, no soportaría verlo-dijo pansy

No te agradaría que nos fuéramos contigo-dijo harry, pansy lo miro extrañada

Dijo a nosotros tampoco nos agrada vivir aquí-dijo harry

Pues no seria mala idea-dijo pansy con una sonrisa

Que no seria una mala idea?-pregunto ron con la comida en la mano

Que rico, comida, tu la preparaste?-le pregunto pansy

Si, soy un buen cocinero-dijo ron entregándole la comida ala chica

Oigan que no es una mala idea?-volvió a preguntar ron

Bueno pansy piensa, decirle a Malfoy que no se casara con el y que se va a ir de esta casa de hospedaje para irse a otra y no nos vendría mal irnos con ella, o no lo crees?-le pregunto harry

Creo que es una gran idea-dijo ron

Oye esto esta delicioso-dijo pansy

Gracias, te dije que era un buen cocinero-dijo ron con una gran sonrisa

Vaya que si lo eres-le dijo pansy

Oye yo también soy un gran cocinero-dijo harry haciéndose notar

Por favor, no sabes ni preparar huevos-le dijo ron riéndose

Ja! Enserio?-le pregunto pansy

Ss...no! Si se preparar huevos-dijo harry

Bueno ya no se vayan a pelear-dijo pansy

Tengo una idea para divertirnos y olvidarnos de lo ocurrido-dijo ron

Asi cual?-pregunto harry

Vayamos al cine-dijo ron

Seria buena idea-dijo pansy

Y cual vemos?-pregunto harry

Mm. les parece una de miedo-dijo ron

Si suena bien, me gustan las de miedo, aunque les abierto que grito mucho-dijo pansy

Bien una de miedo-dijo harry

Pero cual?-pregunto ron

Mm., veremos cuando estemos hay-dijo pansy

Bien, bueno vistote y te esperamos-dijo harry

Quien me acompaña a mi cuarto-dijo pansy algo temerosa

Yo-dijo harry

Bien-dijo pansy, harry la acompaño y la espero a que saliera del cuarto, la chica salio finalmente, se veía grandiosa, tenia una blusa negra de tirantes y un pantalón negro y una chaqueta ensima.

Bien nos vamos-dijo harry

Si claro-dijo pansy

Bien-le contesto ron

Oye y ron?-pregunto pansy

Esta abajo esperándonos-dijo harry

Ah bueno, vamos-dijo pansy


End file.
